Je Vole
by kisses rain
Summary: Tienen sus dudas, pero, ante su carita emocionada y ojos inundados de esperanza porque al fin cree haber encontrado a donde pertenecer, no pueden decir que no. Es así como la embarcan ese primero de septiembre sin sospechar siquiera lo mucho que todo cambiaría desde entonces.


**Disclaimer** : Los _caballeros las prefieren rubias y con una saga exitosa , yo soy solo una "morena" en su fase de estudiante, so no JK._

 **Aviso:** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

 _Mi amigo Invisible es_ _ **Alter321,**_ _quien pidió algo desde la perspectiva de los padres de Hermione y sus sentimientos con respecto a que no puedan ser parte de su vida del todo._

 _Enjoy!_

 _* Agradecimiento especial a **Miss Lefroy** por ser tan genial y haber beteado la historia para hacerla mas presentable. _

* * *

_**Je Vole**_

* * *

Wendell y Monica Wilkins son felices y les encanta Australia.

Han cumplido el que consideran el sueño de toda una vida. El lugar es bonito; el clima, aunque variable, también es agradable, y llevan una vida de total tranquilidad, donde solo se tienen el uno al otro.

Y sí, se sienten muy complacidos con sus vidas pero, en ciertos momentos, desde lo más profundo de su ser, un vacío se hace presente. Ninguno puede señalarlo con exactitud pero saben que algo les falta, que existe algo que han dejado olvidado pero, por más que lo intentan, ninguno logra recordar cuál es aquella pieza restante que tanto anhelan.

::x::

Encuentran su nombre en un libro de Shakespeare.

Han oído de un colega, que leerle a los bebés desde que están en el vientre es muy beneficioso para desarrollar el lazo emocional entre padres e hijos, así que, como primerizos que son e intentan de todo, lo hacen, y resulta ser una experiencia maravillosa, especialmente cuando cada vez que John Granger entona con claridad su bebé, patea como interactuando con él.

Nieva intensamente el día que, en mitad de la lectura vespertina de «El cuento de invierno», ambos encuentran el nombre perfecto que llevan meses buscando. Suena especial, diferente y único, justo como la niña que están esperando con mucha emoción.

Hermione. Hermione Granger.

::x::

Observan las noticias con aprensión y un tanto de incredulidad. Y es que cada día las cosas que están ocurriendo son más extrañas que el anterior; puede que estén al otro lado del mundo, pero aún tienen CNN, y no pueden evitar sorprenderse al oír los eventos extraños de los que son espectadores y víctimas los ingleses. Por algún motivo que no alcanzan a entender, sientes cierta empatía hacia esas personas.

Es notorio que la tasa de criminalidad se haya incrementado como la espuma en los últimos tiempos, y los Wilkins se sienten afortunados de haberse mudado a tiempo, pero, incluso para ellos, algunos hechos, como la destrucción por completo de puentes, la caída de edificios o los incendios inmensos que se desatan, son eventos que se escapan de la lógica y las leyes de la naturaleza.

La sensación de que algo «fuera de lo común» fue una expresión constante en sus vidas, los acompaña en su rutina.

::x::

Es la semana siguiente a Halloween y tienen la agenda llena de citas.

Hermione, a sus seis años, ya ha comenzado a ir a la escuela y ha aprendido a leer mucho más rápido que la mayoría de su clase. Se sienten muy orgullosos de ella, y no es que hayan querido ignorarla, pero han estado muy ocupados y no le han prestado demasiada atención, mientras les perseguía por el consultorio en su afán de mostrarles que ya ha perfeccionado su pronunciación de la erre.

Por ello, al verla sentada en el sofá de la sala de espera con su carita enfurruñada y de brazos cruzados, deciden llevarla al parque para que se distraiga un poco y deje de lado su enojo.

Al llegar, el lugar está prácticamente vacío y los columpios libres, por lo cual su niña corre a treparse en uno. Es una oportunidad que no se puede dejar pasar, la ven mecerse dichosa. Pero, de pronto, y ante su sorpresa, el columpio va elevándose más y más alto, e incluso antes de que alguno pueda reaccionar, empieza a descender y todo indica, para horror de ambos, que su hija caerá bruscamente, cuando, como, si no fuera suficiente los hechos extraños del día, ven que empieza a flotar en el aire, llegando al suelo con gracia, delicadeza y una gran sonrisa.

Y, aunque no paran de mirarse el uno al otro sin encontrar respuesta, se sienten aliviados de que Hermione no tenga ni un solo rasguño.

::x::

Están casi seguros de que están siendo observados.

Ninguno de ellos se considera paranoico en lo más mínimo, pero la sensación de que alguien los vigila no les abandona por varios días.

Lo puede percibir Wendell, cuando sale por la mañana a recoger el periódico, y Monica cuando, a media tarde, riega las plantas del jardín, e incluso cuando en medio de la noche les parece ver una silueta detrás de las cortinas. Y, aunque reportar a la policía sería lo correcto, no lo hacen porque de alguna forma sus ideas parecen confundirse entre sí antes de hacer la llamada.

En medio de la tranquila pero monótona vida que llevan en Australia, aquel vacío se intensifica, sus dudas aumentan y sus recuerdos danzan en sus mentes sin que puedan reconocer a cuál de sus realidades pertenecen.

Las respuestas que tanto desean tocan una mañana a su puerta en la forma de una muchacha bastante delgada, con cabello castaño alborotado y que les mira con una mezcla de culpa y tristeza en los ojos.

::x::

La carta del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería llega un jueves.

Todo el trayecto desde la escuela hasta la casa lo han hecho en total silencio. Les ha dolido mucho ver la expresión de Hermione por el espejo, con los labios apretados, el ceño fruncido y, aunque finge estar concentrada en el libro sobre su regazo, saben que en realidad tiene los puños contraídos y repasa una y otra vez en su cabecita el «incidente».

Por lo poco que les ha contado Hermione, un par de niños han sido especialmente desagradables con ella durante todo el día, se han burlado sin cesar de su dentadura y se la han pasado mofándose de la manera más cruel en que ella contesta las preguntas en clase, hasta el punto de hacerla enojar, acabando ambos niños llorando porque sus figuras de acción han terminado hechas pedazos.

En medio de sus lágrimas y quejidos, ambos aseguran que ha sido la que destruyó los muñecos solo con mirarlos, porque saben que es una bruja, algo que obviamente, tanto la maestra como la directora, han desestimado, considerando todo el asunto un exceso de imaginación, ya que cosas, tales como la magia, no existen, y pidiéndole a Hermione que deje de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Los tres niños han salido de la oficina solo con una advertencia.

Son sus padres, la aman, y por más que ante sus ojos sea perfecta, saben que el resto del mundo no está de acuerdo. Hermione es una niña solitaria que solo se refugia en sus libros, con la costumbre de corregir a todos, pero sin ninguna mala intención; cree que les hace un favor, aunque solo logra irritarlos, que algunos días son más difíciles que otros, porque no parece hallarse entre sus compañeros a pesar de sus esfuerzos y eso, en algunas ocasiones, consigue que pierda la calma y los «incidentes» ocurran.

Nunca la han señalado ni culpado de nada, pero saben que se siente fatal, un fenómeno en sus propias palabras.

Con la dichosa carta, llega el fin de sus interrogantes y, aunque en un inicio creen que podría tratarse de una broma, entienden que no lo es cuando una mujer con túnica y sombrero puntiagudo se presenta, haciéndoles ver que todo es real y que la magia no es solo algo que aparece en los libros de fantasía que su hija tanto lee.

Tienen sus dudas, pero, ante su carita emocionada y ojos inundados de esperanza porque al fin cree haber encontrado a donde pertenecer, no pueden decir que no. Es así como la embarcan ese primero de septiembre sin sospechar siquiera lo mucho que todo cambiaría desde entonces.

::x::

Su relación es como un vaso resquebrajado.

Regresan a Inglaterra con demasiado silencios de por medio. Es un viaje largo e incómodo para todos.

Son demasiadas emociones para solo un día y les está costando procesarlo todo lo que ha ocurrido: por un lado se siente felices y agradecidos de que su hija esté con ellos, pero, por otro lado, se sienten un tanto traicionados y, aunque no lo quieran decir en voz alta, asustados.

Con el paso de los años, han ido aceptando que jamás formaran parte del mundo de su hija por mucho que les pese, así que cuando saben que vuelve a casa, se dedican a escucharla, mimarla y consentirla; nunca es suficiente porque siempre se marcha antes de tiempo.

Y, a pesar de que saben que esta vez es diferente, ella no se marchará de prisa porque ha prometido quedarse con ellos para compensar el tiempo perdido ahora que todo está en paz.

La aman y le agradecen que haya querido protegerlos, eso no quita que no les haya dado elección, por lo cual, si bien el amor que le tienen sigue intacto, la confianza se ha roto y, para reconstruirla, les espera un largo camino.

::x::

John y Jean Granger —o Wendell y Monica Wilkins— conocen a su hija por segunda vez en Australia, y lo primero que reconocen al verla en el umbral de aquella casa es el libro de Shakespeare que lleva en sus manos.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 ** _N/A :_** _El titulo es mención de la canción_ _principal de la familiar Belier , la estuve escuchando una y otra vez mientras escribía **,** es en verdad preciosa **.**_


End file.
